mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nancy Travis
| birth_place = New York City, New York }} Nancy Ann Travis (born September 21, 1961) is an American actress. She has starred in films such as Greedy, Internal Affairs, Three Men and a Baby, So I Married an Axe Murderer and Fluke, as well as having starring roles in a number of television series, including Becker, Almost Perfect and The Bill Engvall Show. Personal life Travis was born in New York City, the daughter of Theresa, a social worker, and Gordon Travis, a sales executive.http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20139024,00.html She is of Italian descent.TRAVIS RELISHES HER STRONG ROLE Travis was raised in Massachusetts, and lived in Baltimore as well as Boston during her childhood. In 1994, Travis married former President and CEO of Savoy Pictures Robert N. Fried. Career Travis' first job after graduating from high school was a play, It's Hard to be a Jew, at The American Jewish Theatre in NYC. After that, Travis appeared in a stage version of Neil Simon's Brighton Beach Memoirs and was a founding member of the Off-Broadway theater company Naked Angels. She appeared in their Frank Pugliese play Aven U-Boys, as well as in King of Connecticut. Another Broadway play Travis appeared in was I'm Not Rappaport. She has also starred in Athol Fugard's My Children, My Africa. Travis has had leading roles in many films, including Three Men and a Baby and its sequel, Three Men and a Little Lady, plus Internal Affairs (as the wife of Andy García) and So I Married an Axe Murderer as the bride of Mike Myers. She also was featured in Chaplin opposite Robert Downey, Jr., portraying the woman who filed a paternity suit against him, Joan Barry. Travis had the leading role of psychology professor Dr. Joyce Reardon in 2002's four-hour television adaptation of Stephen King's Rose Red. She appeared in the television sitcom Becker from 2002 to 2004 and most recently on The Bill Engvall Show as Bill's wife Susan from 2007 to 2009. Filmography * The Pregnancy Pact (2010) * Safe Harbor (2009) (TV movie) * The Bill Engvall Show (2007–2009) (TV series) * The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) * Becker (1998) (TV series) (2002–2004) * Stephen King's Rose Red (TV mini-series 2002) * Beyond Suspicion (2000) * Running Mates (2000) * To Live For (TV 1999) * Work With Me (TV Series 1999) * Superman: The Animated Series (1998) (voice) * Gun-Vol.1 (1996) * Bogus (1996) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) (TV series) (voice) * Almost Perfect (TV Series 1995) * Body Language (1995) * Destiny Turns on the Radio (1995) * Lieberman in Love (1995) * Fluke (1995) * Greedy '' (1994) * ''Duckman (1994) (TV series) (voice) * So I Married an Axe Murderer (1993) * The Vanishing (1993) * Chaplin (1992) * Passed Away (1992) * Three Men and a Little Lady (1990) * Air America (1990) * Internal Affairs (1990) * Loose Cannons (1990) * I'll Be Home for Christmas (TV 1988) * Eight Men Out (1988) * Married to the Mob (1988) * Three Men and a Baby (1987) * Harem (TV 1986) * Malice in Wonderland (1985) References External links * Category:1961 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Circle in the Square Theatre School alumni Category:People from New York City Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts de:Nancy Travis es:Nancy Travis eo:Nancy Travis fr:Nancy Travis it:Nancy Travis nl:Nancy Travis ja:ナンシー・トラヴィス pl:Nancy Travis pt:Nancy Travis fi:Nancy Travis sv:Nancy Travis